


Prayers don't need an "Amen" PL

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish, Religious Content, Soulmates, Translation, Vessels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam przypadkowo modli się do diabła i rzeczy stają się dużo bardziej skomplikowane. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers don't need an "Amen" PL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prayers don't need an "Amen"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279266) by [GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys). 



> Podziękowania kieruję do niezastąpionej Nessaner, która po raz kolejny mierzyła się z moim tłumaczeniem i chwała jej za to, bo gdyby nie ona, czytalibyście teraz 'potworka' z wieloma błędami i niedociągnięciami. Nie przedłużając już bardziej, Enjoy! :D

„Lecz kto modli się za szatana? Kto przez XVIII wieków miał na tyle podstawowych wartości moralnych, żeby modlić się za grzesznika, który potrzebował tego najbardziej?”

Sam westchnął, sięgnął przez stół po piwo, po czym wywrócił oczami, gdy okazało się być puste. Z powrotem odstawił je na stół i pozwolił spojrzeniu wrócić do rozjarzonego ekranu komputera.

Cytat był znajomy, Mark Twain. Przeczytał go kiedyś na studiach. Jeszcze kiedy był szczęśliwy i zakochany w Jess. Jeszcze zanim uwierzył w diabła.

Chciałby go nienawidzić. Chciał go wyśmiać i zamknąć z trzaskiem laptopa. 

Jak jakiś bezosobowy cytat, który znalazł podczas bezcelowego przeglądania Internetu, mógł tak na niego wpłynąć? Mark pieprzony Twain nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił. Nigdy nie był naczyniem Lucyfera. Nigdy mierzył się wzrokiem z diabłem we własnej osobie mówiącemu jak to „zostali dla siebie stworzeni”. Nigdy nie czuł zupełnej rozpaczy, kiedy naprawdę zrozumiał, jakie było jego przeznaczenie. 

Sam odchylił się do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Ale mimo wszystko było trochę ukrytej prawdy w twierdzeniu Twaina.

Mimo że Sam bardzo chciał odciąć się od Lucyfera, słuchał go i rozumiał.

Obaj byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Zrobieni z tego samego materiału, dwie strony tej samej monety i za to chciał go nienawidzić. 

Ale nie mógł.

To nie była jego wina.

Nie mogło być mu łatwo, utrata łaski, skrzydła zajmujące się ogniem. Ktoś ciągłe mówiący, że się myliłeś, że byłeś chory i inny. Ucieczka z własnego domu, zanim zdążyli cię stamtąd wyrzucić. 

Nie zrozumcie go źle. Nie chciał sympatyzować z Lucyferem, ale czasami późno w nocy tak, jak teraz, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Nie było tak, że mógł porozmawiać o tym z Deanem. Bóg wie, że Dean by nie zrozumiał. Cholera, on pewnie nawet nie odważył się zauważyć jego własnego podobieństwa do Michała.

Nie. Dean znowu wyszedł z Castielem. Sam nie wiedział dokładnie co robią, kiedy wychodzą, przyciśnięci blisko siebie i rozmawiający przyciszonymi głosami, ale miał kilka przypuszczeń. 

Jego zdaniem było to w porządku. Musi być miło mieć anioła stróża, który chce poprawić ci samopoczucie w każdy możliwy sposób.

Uśmiechnął się żałośnie, kiedy dotarła do niego pewna myśl. Na swój sposób miał anioła stróża, tylko akurat tego, który okazał się być diabłem. 

Po prostu jego szczęście.

Ponownie rzucił okiem na ekran komputera. „Kto miał na tyle podstawowych wartości moralnych, żeby modlić się za grzesznika, który potrzebował tego najbardziej?”. Westchnął, ponownie odchylając głowę. Wcześniej powinien pójść po piwo. Albo to, albo powinien był przestać pić kilka piw temu. 

Pozwolił zamknąć się powiekom. Obrazy przebiegły przez jego umysł, zanim zdążył je zatrzymać.

Lucyfer. Wszędzie Lucyfer. W tym blondwłosym naczyniu, mężczyźnie, Nicku, Sam pamiętał. Podobał mu się wygląd Nicka. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i wyniszczony. Jakby przeszedł ciężkie chwile, jeszcze zanim Lucyfer przejął nad nim władzę. I ten uśmiech, zadowolony, pewny siebie i nieco dziecięcy w jednym. 

Sam był pewien, że ten uśmiech pochodzi od Lucyfera. 

\- Do diabła, kurwa – wyszeptał, przecierając dłonią twarz. Musiał się powstrzymać. Nie było mowy, że te myśli mogły go przekonać do poddania się.

\- Sam?

Do diabła, kurwa.

Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i nagle spoglądał w górę na diabła we własnej osobie.

Lucyfer stał na środku pokoju, wyglądając na nie mniej zaskoczonego, że widzi Sama, niż Sam, że widzi jego. 

\- Dlaczego ty... - zaczął, ale później wydawał zebrać się w sobie; przerwał więc i uśmiechnął się. Powietrze wokół nich się oziębiło. – Och. 

\- Co? – Sam wstał, ścisnął dłonie w pięści, wciąż raczej chwiał się na nogach. Taa, definitywnie powinien zmniejszyć ilości piwa. – Jak się tu znalazłeś? Wciąż jestem przed tobą ukryty.

Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale miał przeczucie, że Lucyfer lubi gadać o różnych rzeczach w kółko, a na to Sam nie miał nastroju tego wieczoru. 

Diabeł wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Modliłeś się do mnie – odpowiedział miękko, powoli zmierzając w stronę Sama. Jego kroki były ostrożne i pewne, niczym lwa polującego na gazelę. 

\- Ym, nie – zaprzeczył Sam, podnosząc ręce. – To nie była modlitwa. Modlitwa na końcu ma „amen” – powiedział robiąc krok do tyłu po każdym kroku do przodu postawionym przez Lucyfera. 

Zatrzymał się, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę. Jego ręce od razu znalazły się w kieszeniach, klepiąc je w poszukiwaniu noża lub Worka Złego Uroku. Czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że poczułby się, jakby miał jakąkolwiek ochronę przed mężczyzną, który aktualnie znajdował się o stopę od niego. 

Lucyfer również się zatrzymał, przechylił głowę na bok, żeby popatrzeć, jak Sam przeszukuje puste kieszenie. 

\- Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, Sam – odezwał się łagodnie. 

\- Taa, racja – wymamrotał tamten, poddając się nad kieszeniami i spotykając jego wzrok. – Oszczędź mi tego całego „Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni” przemówienia, co? Znienawidziłem go już za pierwszym razem, kiedy je usłyszałem.

Lucyfer tylko patrzył na niego smutno. Było w nim coś tak cichego, tak opanowanego. To na pewno nie było to, o co łowca mógł podejrzewać diabła. 

\- Więc powiedz mi – zaczął Sam, kupując sobie czas na znalezienie sposobu, w jaki mógłby z tego wybrnąć, nie będąc w jakiś sposób zmanipulowanym przez Lucyfera tak, aby słowo „tak” padło z jego ust. – Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Uśmiechnął się. 

– Modliłeś się. Zamierzenie czy nie, to wciąż była modlitwa, Sam.

\- Jak, do cholery, to mogła być modlitwa? – Wypalił zły, wkurzony i wściekły na niego Sam, ponieważ tamten zabrzmiał tak protekcjonalnie, jak jego ojciec. – Bo chcę mieć pewność, że już nigdy tego nie powtórzę. 

\- Rozmyślanie.

To pojedyncze słowo, ale zatrzymało i ochłodziło go w sposób, w jaki żaden inny układ wyrazów nie byłby w stanie.

Uśmiech Lucyfera poszerzył się i postąpił kolejny krok do przodu. 

– Rozmyślanie. Jest dokładnie takie, jak modlitwa. Raczej prostsza modlitwa, jej czystsza forma, niemniej jednak modlitwa. – Znajdował się kilka cali od Sama, wyciągnięta drżąca dłoń podniosła włoski na przedramieniu mężczyzny. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnim razem otrzymałem taką modlitwę, Sam.

\- Nie zamierzam powiedzieć ci „tak” – wyszeptał Sam. Jego głos był napięty, balansował na granicy silnego i słabego, niemal się złamał.

\- Wiem – odparł głosem tak delikatnym, jak jego dłoń, która wreszcie pokonała dzielącą ich przestrzeń i ułożyła się na ramieniu Sama. – Nie próbuję tobą manipulować, Sam. – Kwaśny uśmiech. – Nie tym razem. Tym razem chcę ci podziękować.

\- Nie ma za co – wymamrotał niechętnie, czując, jak się rumieni, kiedy diabeł przysunął się bliżej niego, wydychając chłodne powietrze na jego szyję. – Nie rozumiem tego.

Śmiech. – A myślisz, że ja tak? – Lucyfer odsunął się, aby spojrzeć wprost na niego, wyglądał na pozbawionego oddechu, wstrząśniętego, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. – To ma być moja ostatnia kara, teraz to widzę. 

Sam wreszcie się poddał. Nie mógł się temu oprzeć. Ten chłód na szyi i krew rozpalająca jego policzki. Umarłby, gdyby czekał dłużej. Więc pochylił się i pocałował diabła.

Mógł wyczuć śmiech, który wciąż spoczywał na jego ustach, lód w jego wnętrzu i wtedy już wiedział, co Lucyfer nazwał „palącym chłodem”, ponieważ Sam czuł zlodowaciałe płomienie liżące jego usta.

Nagle rozbrzmiał niski, zdesperowany jęk i łowca nie wiedział, który z nich go wydał, ale nie obchodziło go to, bo Lucyfer odpowiadał. Jego ręce przesunęły się z jego ramion na biodra i przyparł go mocno do ściany, nacisk kciuków tworzył sińce na jego brzuchu. Sam zaśmiał się i oplótł swoje własne palce wokół szlufek jego spodni, przyciągając anioła tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Lucyfer wydawał się niepewny, co zrobić poza tym, więc Sam przejął inicjatywę, otwierając usta, zachęcając do tego samego diabła i splótł ich języki. Poczuł, jak Lucyfer drży i odsuwa się od niego.

\- Sam. – Jego głos był złamany i chropowaty. Sam chciał, by ten pociągnął go za sobą do Piekła.

\- Tak? – Zapytał, wiedząc, że jego własny głos pewnie nie jest wiele lepszy. 

\- Próbujesz odwieść mnie od naszego wspólnego przeznaczenia– stwierdził Lucyfer powoli, ostrożnie. – Proszę, nie rób tego. Już raz się zbuntowałem i kosztowało mnie to wszystko, co miałem. Nie mogę zrobić tego ponownie.

Sam spojrzał na niego smutno. Naczynie było już znoszone, Lucyfer wypalał Nicka i Sam mógł wyczuć łaskę iskrzącą się w dziurach w jego skórze. 

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę powiedzieć ci „tak”. Nie w sposób, w jaki tego pragniesz.

\- Wiem. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Lucyfer uśmiechnął się. – Po prostu módl się dalej, Sam. To wszystko, co możemy zrobić. 

Wtedy jego dłonie znalazły się na twarzy Sama. Pojawiło się delikatne, trwające pół sekundy muśnięcie zlodowaciałych ust, zanim zniknął, zostawiając Sama samego w hotelowym pokoju. Znowu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystkim, co pozostało po Lucyferze, był zapach palącego się tlenu w pokoju i czerwone ślady na jego skórze w miejscach, gdzie koniuszki palców tamtego były do niej przyciśnięte. Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, „Po prostu módl się dalej” – mógł to zrobić.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli praca się Wam spodobała, nie zapomnijcie, proszę, zostawić kudos zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem :)


End file.
